Rain
"Is this RED on my BLUE?!" Rain is the Spirit of Water and the rainy weather, he is one of the weather and elemental spirits who serve Felix's power of 'Weather Control'. He is often wandering about the garden, watching people or even creeping up to them. Many of the female spirits dislike him for acting like a pervert which strangely enough in return, he finds amusing. Appearance He has a long fringe covering his right eye and has hair coloured with different shades of blue. He has two tear drop symbols below his visible, left eye, has quite pale skin and aqua blue eyes. He tends to wear fancy clothing as these are the clothes Fiora likes to design for him and is usually is seen with his favourite dark indigo long coat. The first time most of the helpers met him was at the 'Cherry Blossom Area' where he sneaked up on them and when they randomly switched bodies. Personality Rain likes to tease his friends and laugh at jokes even if they're terrible. He always wears a 'V'-shaped smile across his face and the way he sneaks up on people makes him seem creepy at first, which some have eventually gotten used to. He can be pretty lazy at times, though despite being scary to some(especially to the ladies in the garden) he is kind at heart and cares about his friends. He has a carefree, funny and very chill personality, often smiling, never frowning when he is in the garden. However, this exterior personality was created by Rain to hide the 'real him' from the others. This 'real' self, being one that is filled with sadness, suffering and devoid of love which only his closest and longtime friends could fully understand. Backstory Rain used to see through both of his eyes, but a "certain evil woman" had her curse implanted on him by one of her most powerful demons that appeared during a war that took place in the garden. While he successfully killed it, the demon placed a curse with its last breath which caused Zephiria's mark to form in Rain's right eye. At the time the spirits were protecting the garden from destruction as well. Rain decided to hide this curse from everyone else and said he had injured his eye to prevent any worries but some were not convinced by this story. This caused a few mistrust problems and after a while he got rid of the mark, but through his right eye he can only see darkness. Full Story about Past When Rain was only a young child, his powers had already developed massively, quicker than Seiarhinn, the current God of the Seas, when he was only Rain's age. When every other spirit found out about this, Aquarionne, the Water Originem, while it was already a prideful and admired place, became one of the most respected worlds in the Spiritual Dimension. It was very rare for a child Spirit to obtain their powers already, not to mention a massive amount at an early age. The elders, who were the temporary leaders that time, were very proud of this, as even the other Gods had their attention on Aquarionne. The good things, however, did not last. A while after Rain's powers appeared, he began to lose control over them, as a small and inexperienced body could not contain the excessive amount of power flowing within it. This issue became known to Aquarionne's leaders first, when Rain nearly places his older sisters in danger because of a sea serpent going berserk in reaction to his powers. Instead of trying to solve this problem calmly, the Elders panicked, as this was a problem they never came across. After all, a child wielding this much power was too rare, so they never expected it would go out of control. Not wanting the other Originems and Gods to learn of this fact as it will ruin the image of their home, the Elders ordered for Rain to be imprisoned and began researching ways to limit his powers. They performed many things on him, such as different spells and even using their own powers combined. As a child this was a painful and traumatizing experience for Rain, even years later. After a while of experimenting, they finally discovered the seal of 'Crystallization', a process in which the sealed person will be put to sleep, become trapped in a gigantic crystal, and develop dreams that will affect their powers. This caused Rain's existence to simply disappear from the eyes of those who were covered from the truth for 10 years. When he was finally released, his powers were completely concealed and stable and when the Elders were sure of their success, they released him...After a promise that he would keep what happened a secret. Even after that, Rain did not despise the Elders from what they did to him because he trusted them to have made the best decision for their Originem, even if he had to suffer for it. It still had its effects on him of course, causing him to undergo a state of depression for years, and never being his cheerful, childish self again. His sisters, and childhood friend, Pearl, supported him through it all despite not knowing the reason why he was being this way, they never left his side, which was what saved him. Centuries later, the seal's effect weakened by a little, so Rain was able to control a minor amount of the powers inside of him again. When the day that the Gods chose their successors came, Seiarhinn proudly chose Rain as he could sense his full power, even though the majority of it was put to rest. However, much to the Sea God's disappointment, Rain refused and this made the elders furious. Rain knew that he could not use his powers anymore because of what the elders had done, and therefore he believed he was not worthy of taking the role of the Leader, that it should be someone else. The elders tried to convince Seiarhinn to change his mind but his choice was already final. Due to Rain's now lack of power, he was placed in a lot of pressure from the expectations of everyone as he could not even use enough power to perform well, nor control the sea creatures properly. He began to become frustrated, since the elders treated him as if they had nothing to do with him being this way. He had to be 'on the same level as the other soon-to-be leaders or even better' before the Ceremonial Day of the new Leaders came or their honor would be tarnished. It was not long before he eventually stopped being kind, he became filled with anger, towards the other spirits who had no clue of his suffering, the elders who created his suffering, and the God, who added more to his suffering. When the day of the ceremony came nearer, the Elders, again, only caring about their own good, decided to perform certain 'procedures' on Rain, for the second time, to release his powers that they, themselves, put to sleep. It was as if they were undoing their mistake, which they knew, but it was only adding more pain onto Rain. Rain developed strong hatred for the Elders, believing they cared more about their reputation than the well-being of their 'family'. Unfortunately, this caused their destruction, as Rain's powers, being released again all at once after years of slumber became wild and instead of him controlling them, they controlled him. He ended up killing the elders and this was partly due to the hatred inside him despite being under control. He then destroyed half of Aquarionne before the Sea God was able to learn of this and stop him. The Sea God restored Aquarionne to how it was and negotiated with the other Gods to cover up the truth of what happened in the Water Originem in exchange for Rain's agreement to be the next Leader and rule this well-known and respected world, that was in truth, full of dark secrets covered with lies. He was not proud of his home, all he knew that happened made him sick of it. He hated everything, he hated himself. After the Ceremony when they became official leaders, Rain was sent to Goddess Alexandrea's Enchanted Garden, in the hope that it would restore him to his better self. This was when he came to know the spirits who were also sent there, like Blossom and Freeze, and a woman named Aviana. Little did he know that these were the people who would save him from his dark past, that they would become his most treasured friends in the future, and that Aviana would be the one to change his heart again. Image Gallery 5232fcf414b241151a0630ab 55a2e6aa5adcf2884009b257 rz.jpg.png Image908.jpg Image902.jpg Image805.jpg Category:Spirits Category:Male Category:Rain Category:Water Category:Blue Category:Weather Category:OC Category:Book Character Category:Flirt Category:7D7W